


Music

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Wash and Tucker have similar tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Tucker nodded his head to the beat pounding through his headphones. He smiled, resting his head back on his pillow and covering his eyes with his left forearm. He had been training all day with Wash, and the music was beginning to help his strained muscles and mind.  
            He didn’t hear when his door opened, and he didn’t hear Wash calling to him from the doorway. The music was up as loud as possible and he was singing along under his breath. He didn’t even notice that Wash was in his room until he felt the brush of fingers along his arm.  
            He jumped, yelping and he threw his arm off of his face and sat up, taking off his headphones and facing Wash. The blond grinned at him, and Tucker could feel his face burning.  
            “What?”  
            “What are you listening to?”  
            “None of your business.”  
            “Is that Lynyrd Skynyrd?”  
            That caught Tucker by surprise. “You know them?”  
            “Of course I know them. That’s one of my favorite songs.”  
            That was when Tucker noticed that he could still hear the music, and he quickly turned down the sound blasting out of his headphones. He was interested now, and decided to press Wash for more information.   
            “Who else do you listen to?”  
            When he asked the question, he hadn’t been expecting the conversation to last for two hours. Of course, as he lay on his bed watching Wash, who was sitting on the floor with his back to Tucker’s bunk, nod along to the AC/DC that was blasting from Tucker’s speakers, he really couldn’t regret it.


End file.
